1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to communication networks and, in particular, to data networks having physical transmission media. Still more particularly, the present invention is directed to a removable and replaceable network hub that facilitates centralized testing and reconfiguration of a data network having physical transmission media.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data network requires ongoing maintenance to upgrade or replace aging or failed network devices and to insert additional network devices into the data communication network. Such maintenance is performed relatively easily when the network device(s) to be replaced, upgraded or inserted are installed within a special purpose facility, such as a computer room having raised-access flooring or a network closet. In such cases, the ease of maintenance is due to the ability to easily access both the network devices and the physical transmission media (e.g., cabling) utilized to connect the network devices to the data communication network.
In some network installations, however, network maintenance is problematical in that the devices and/or the network transmission media comprising the data network are not easily accessible. For example, the insertion or removal of a network device or other topological changes to a data network installed within an aircraft often requires gutting the cockpit and/or cabin of the aircraft in order to access the installation sites of one or more network devices and portions of the aircraft wiring affected by the network change.
FIG. 1 is a high level plan view of an aircraft having a conventional data network. As illustrated, aircraft 10, which comprises a fuselage 12, wings 14, engines 16 and tail section (empennage) 18, has a data network 20 installed therein. In the depicted embodiment, data network 20 is a fibre channel arbitrated loop including a number of network devices 22, which are coupled together by fiber optic cables 24 terminated on either end by connectors 26. Network devices 22 may include, for example, an avionics computer, avionics sensors, aircraft system controls, and communications equipment.
As will be appreciated, data network 20 is typically installed within fuselage 12 behind cockpit instrumentation panels and other fixtures within the cabin interior. Consequently, if data network 20 requires testing, maintenance, or modification, for example, by the addition or removal of a network device 22 or reordering of network devices 22 within the loop, many oft he fixtures of the cabin interior may have to be removed to access network devices 22 and/or fiber optic cables 24. It is therefore time consuming, expensive and inconvenient to reconfigure or test data network 20 and its components.
In recognition of the foregoing and additional difficulties with testing and reconfiguring conventional data network installations, the present invention provides an improved data network and a network hub for structures such as aircraft in which access to network infrastructure is restricted.
In accordance with the present invention, the data network includes a plurality of network devices, a plurality of physical transmission lines each coupled to a respective one of said plurality of network devices, and a network hub coupled to each of said plurality of physical transmission lines. The network hub has a removable and replaceable termination element providing signal connectivity between selected ones of said plurality of transmission lines. In one embodiment, the data network is installed within an aircraft including a fuselage, an empennage connected to the fuselage, a lift-generating surface coupled to the fuselage, and at least one engine for propelling the aircraft.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed written description.